One Sweet Day
by FansofCenaton
Summary: SongFic Dedicated to xxunstableonexx You lose your best friend in a accident well read and see how John goes through it? *I literally cried writing this*


Authors Note: Hey Guys its me again... Still coming out of the writers block so as for right now this is a one-shot... Steven I dedicate this to you... the past 2 days we've been talking and its great.. I love helping you through this time... I'm sorry for your loss again. I hope you like this story and let the feelings all come out.. :) I'm always here. Anyhow Now onto the story...

Summary: You've lost the one person you trusted your whole life, your best friend, your brother, You've stopped yourself from talking to anyone, you won't go to work, your on lockdown. Well John Cena lost his best friend Randy Orton in a accident Read and see how he has trouble through the tough times.

Characters: Randy Orton, John Cena

Rating: K

Song Fic- Boyz II Men/Mariah Carey- One Sweet Day.

Dedicated to Steven aka XX-UNSTABLEONE-XX

**Sorry I never told you**

**All I wanted to Say**

**Now it's too late to hold you**

**Cause you've flown away**

**So Far Away**

"Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena", his mom screamed his name from downstairs. He didn't listen, he didn't care he wanted to be alone, he has been for 4 days, no working no anwsering phones, nothing, he wasn't John Cena anymore. "Son, Vince called again", he wants you to be part of the tribute show", she said rubbing his back. He looked up and just nodded his head and put his head back down.

"Whatever mom", he said putting his head on the table.

His Mom just left him alone and looked back her son and knew he'd be okay. She shut the door behind her and started to hear him scream. Tears fell down her eyes. He wasn't her son anymore, he wasn't the John everyone loved, she knew Randy wouldn't want to see him like this.

"God dammit Randy," you just had to die, why you, why not me"? he slammed his fists on the table and grabbed the closest thing next to him which was his chair and threw it across the room out of the window breaking it.

He looked back in front of him and saw a picture that was in a frame. The picture was taken last year at the make a wish foundation, they both wore black shirts and thier foreheads touching. That was the best picture they have taken together. They have known each other all thier lives, yes John was 3 years older but they grew up together and became wwe superstars together. Tears started forming in his eyes remembering when Samantha called him. It was just four days ago, Sam called him saying Randy was in accident coming home to see her and his daughter when some asshole ran a stop sign and hit Randy head on.

John dropped his phone and left the arena as fast as he could catching the next flight out not even being bothered by anyone. He had to get to the hospital and see his best friend, He entered the hospital so fast running by Sam and everyone and running up to the nurses station. "Where is he dammit", John nearly in tears. The Nurse knew who he was and just pointed straight to the room and John walked slowly up to it and opened the door slowly and saw his best friend lying helpless in the bed. Tubes were hooked up to his nose and scrapes and stitches all over.

He walked up to Randy and just stared at him grabbing his hand and just letting all the tears come down not caring about anything anymore. Him and Randy were more than friends brothers again they knew each other thier whole life. Randy opened his eyes slowly and looked to his left and saw his friend staring at him.

**Never Had I Imagined**

**Living without your smile**

**Feeling and Knowing you hear me**

**It keeps me alive**

**Alive**

"John, he whispered. John squeezed his hand tightly and didn't say a word. "John, you always will be my best friend, my brother remember when we used to cause trouble", he smiled slowly as did John. "I want you to know I love you bro", Randy closed his eyes. "Randy", he shook him. "Randy", he shook him again. "Sir you have to let him go", the nurse grabbed John but he pushed her down and went back to Randy.

"Wake up dammit", he punched his shoulder, but no budge. "Fuck you, Fuck you", he looked up at the sky and ran out of the room and out of the hospital. He heard someone calling but he kept running not knowing where he was going somehow he landed in his parents house 3 hours later and went straight to his room not wanting to be bothered.

Now here he was 4 days later and John was still in his room at his parents house not talking to anyone except one person. Randy's daughter Alanna she was a 3 year old princess, John was her godfather and alanna called him saying daddy is now okay he is not in pain he loves us and is watching us from heavan.. A smart little girl, John thought that was left of a memory of Randy his beautiful princess Alanna. A tear fell down his eye and he wiped it away getting up and packing his belongings to go to Raw the next day fo the tribute.

**And I know Your shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**ONE SWEET DAY**

The next day John left the plane hat on his head and glasses on his eyes, he didn't want to be recognized right now. "John", someone called. He stopped, he knew that voice from anywhere, "Lizzie", He ran to her and hugged her and just cried. She just held him tightly crying with him. They had broken up a while back due to him always on the road and not having time but it was just a seperation she never stopped loving him. "I can't believe he's gone Liz I still can't", John looked into her eyes and held her hand. She picked up her right hand and wiped his red cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"He's watching", she whispered into his ear. He hugged her and they both went out into the car that was waiting and started to go on their way to the arena. John just laid his head on the window and stared at the sky. "I know your watching", he said. "Tonight is your night and I will make sure everyone remembers you", he said again closing his eyes. Liz squeezed his hand and stared at him.

The driver stopped and nodded his head at John and Liz as they got out and he drove off. John walked slowly to the arena hearing fans call his name and turning around and saw signs of Miss you Randy RKO Will be never forgotten Cenaton Will Live on Forever. He smiled at that, the fans always made fun of him and randy for being the slash couple or something like that, they always joked around about it playing around and just a nickname popped up and somehow the fans found out and started calling them Cenaton.

**Darling I never showed you**

**Assumed you'd always be there**

**Took your presence for granted**

**But I always cared**

**And I miss the love we shared **

He walked into the arena as Liz stood by him walking side by side. He saw Randy's family and went straight up to them and hugged each of them crying. "It's okay son just let it out all out", Bob Orton jr said. "He was a great man pa just why", John just cried even more.

"He's in a better place now sweetie",

Elaine Randy's mother said hugging her son. She made him family and John always called them when he needed smething as did Randy with his family.

"Dad, Mom", John said. "We came son, Randy was like a son well he was our son we had to be here for him and for his whole family", John Cena Sr said. He hugged his parents and thanked them.

He walked the arena meeting with fellow superstars and talking to them about Randy and how everything was going well for him and it was just taken away. "I just don't get it out of people it had to be Randy, I mean shiiit I had the worst life", Wade Barrett said shaking his head. John patted him on the shoulder. "I said the same thing man but I came to realize that Randy is in a better place and he is watching over us now I know he is", John said looking up.

Later that night, all of the wwe superstars were getting ready for the special tribute for Randy, it was going to be a big one no one will ever forget. "Uncle John", Alanna ran in and hugged her godfather, he picked her up and kissed her forehead and looked at Samantha who looked to be crying. "Sam how are you", John asked going up to her. "It's hard John, very hard I lost the love of my life", she said tears forming. "I know I lost my best friend I lost my brother", John said. "Don't cry Mommy, Uncle John, Daddy doesn't want us to cry, he wants us to celebrate his life", Alanna said.

"She is just like her daddy", John said. Samantha nodded her head and took Alanna from John. "Lets let Uncle John get ready for the show", Samantha winked at John and left the locker room leaving for him to get ready.

**And I know Your shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**ONE SWEET DAY**

It was time for the Tribute and all the superstars were out standing outside the ring, John stared up and immediatly tears started forming. He tried to be strong but he couldn't. The fans were chanting RKO some where chanting THANK YOU RANDY and others were just clapping for the energy and entertainment he gave. Vince Mcmahon came out and had a mic in his hand. He put the Mic up to his mouth and spoke. "Tonight we celebrate", He paused. John was fixing to go backstage but Paul Aka HHH held him back. "Do this for Randy", he whispered.

**Although The Sun will never shine the same**

**I'll always look to a brigheter day**

**Lord I know when i lay me down to sleep**

**You will always listen as i pray**

John stood next to HHH and listened to as Vince talked about how Randy loved the business how he had his troubles how he loves the fans and his family. John looked over and saw Alanna, that is what changed Randy in the first place his daugther was born. He remembered seeing Randy's face light up when he held her for the first time, the same exact look he had when he held her. Tears fell down his eyes again thinking about that day. Randy had come running to him saying he had exciting news and John just looked at him weirdly.

"Don't tell me your leaving again", he said. Randy shook his head. "Samantha is pregnant I'm going to be a daddy", he said.

John smiled remembered seeing Randy's face that day. That was The Randy he knew and loved his whole life. He looked up as the video played that the wwe had put together of his career, from youngest world champion to now. There were even pictures of him and randy together. "Brothers", John said in the video. "Duh dumbass", Randy said putting his arm around John's shoulder and kissing his cheek. "DUDE", John wiped his cheek. "Love ya too", Randy laughed. John laughed at that video. It ended and the fans started cheering again.

The show went on with a hunch everyone giving thier best memory of Randy and having a match for him. John had his match against Christian and even did the RKO one last time for him. He walked backstage grabbed a bottle of water going to the promo area and sitting down. It was his turn to give the best memory and the guys looked at him to see if he was ready. He just nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak.

**And I know Your shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**ONE SWEET DAY**

**And I know Your shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**ONE SWEET DAY**

"What to say about Randall Keith Orton, oh he hated when I called him by his full name i only did it when i was messing around with him. You see Randy and I go way back like to the 80's I was 3 and he was just well a tiny looking little bug, he smiled. Randy and I grew up together, we did everything together, we went to school together, we wanted to wrestle together and boy did we.

"I remember when my dad and Randy's dad were telling us to stay out of the wrestling ring before we hurt ourselves, but did we listen hell no, we practiced and practiced because we wanted to be wwf it was called wwf back then before wwe stars. When I turned seventeen i decided to move to california and well here I am. Too Long of a story to continue. Anyhow Randy is just more than a best friend to me, he is my brother, I couldn't ask for anyone else.

"He had his troubled stuff back in the day using and actually almost dying in my hands the first time. But then he changed right after he met his wife Samantha he grew up, then he really changed when his daughter was born, Alanna his little princess. You guys should have seen his face when he held her for the first time. He held up the picture. This is what changed Randy Orton, Alanna Marie Orton was born.

Now here we are celebrating the life of you, Randy, you were taken away from us, i still dont know why but i guess that is just the way it is. I know god has a reason but was the reason good? All i know is Randy everyone misses you, from here in the wwe, your family and yes of course me, We are not Cenaton without you, I close with this, as a memory Randy You will live in memory of my heart, the fans hearts, and your family's hearts, You will never ever be forgotten.

He got up and stared at the camera. "I end with this lyric from a song, Sorry I never told you, Together, All i wanted to say". He paused. "I love you Randy, you probably will never know but I do and always will, I will never ever forget you my friend", He walked away quietly leaving everyone in tears. He went to his locker room and laid back against his door. Wind hit his face immediatly. "I'll always be watching", someone whispered. John smiled and nodded his head entering the room queitly.

He'll be watching always and never will be forgotten.

RIP RANDALL KEITH ORTON

END!

WELL DEDICATED ONCE AGAIN TO Steven... U know i'm always here if you need me and the rest is history... RIP TO RITCHIE! (WE LOVE YOU)


End file.
